


Of Overprotective Brothers

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Brotherhood, Gen, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili to the rescue - whether Fili wants him to or not.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Of Overprotective Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!❤️
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637407203796582400/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-1-stories)

* * *

Fili was out there somewhere, on his own. On that blasted adventure he hadn’t wanted to let Kili know about.

Kili had known something was up of course, how could he not. They had always been thick as thieves. 

That’s why he had reminded Fili that he could trust him, that Kili would stand with him whatever may come. He had - in a naivity he now cursed himself for - fully expected his brother to thaw overnight so they could figure it out together.

Instead Fili was gone, probably left in the middle of the night too, regardless of the snowstorm that had been blazing.

He hadn’t even taken the sled; had left on foot. _On foot!_

If that hadn’t been the biggest, subconscious invitation Fili could have made Kili would have considered just dragging him home by his beard, dignity and loyalty be damned.

But he _had_ left the sled, and Kili was experienced enough in taking care of their parent’s reindeer herd that getting them up and ready didn’t take too long.

Fili was still going to get it of course, running off like that. _Kili_ was supposed to be the reckless one! 

But he would listen, find out what was causing Fili to go to such stupid extremes, and help him as good as he could anyway.

Probably. If his brother stopped long enough to get his head out of his ass.

 _Fili left him_! He still couldn’t believe it.

He fumed the whole way, considering maps Fili had been looking at, the best routes that could be taken by foot, any shelter Fili might have taken to wait out the storm. It had luckily settled sometime in the early morning hours, but it still hid Fili’s footsteps. Which had probably been the goal.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

So Kili seethed, and searched and refused to worry because his idiot of a brother would be _fine._ He had to be.

His anger had almost given way for cold, naked fear by the time he finally found Fili’s trail. The sun had started to set, giving way to icy winds. If it hadn’t been for the aurora lighting up the sky he might have actually needed to call off the search, at least for the day.

But the footsteps were unmistakable, enhanced by the magical light, and Kili urged the tired animals on. Just a little longer. Fili would doubtlessly have to set up camp soon, and Kili couldn’t risk losing him again.

Fili had not, in fact, set up camp.

Or even looked as if he had any plans to. Instead he was looking up at a… _winged horse?!_

That, Kili was sure, was not supposed to exist.

The green light made everything seem magical, and strangely timeless, and Kili’s stomach fell with every step Fili took towards that mystical beast.

He jumped out of the sled, tackling his brother to the ground, just before Fili could try to climb on it’s back.

“Have you lost your mind?! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Fili grumbled under him, face still pressed into the snow and obviously not particularly happy.

Well, neither was Kili.

“I’m doing,” he spat once Kili had let him up enough to actually breathe, “what needs to be done!”

With a giant heave Fili rolled them around, pressing Kili into the ground and straddling him, keeping them face to face.

“And I won’t let you risk your life too. You are _happy_ with this life, with the animals, with what was built for us. I won’t let you throw that away just because you want to protect me!”

“I’m only happy with it because you’re here too, you arse! Do you honestly think I would be happy if you suddenly up and went to never fucking ever land without a word?! We’re brother’s Fee! We’re a team! So tell me what’s going on!”

They went like that for several minutes, flipping and brawling and cursing, while the winged horse looked on, unimpressed.

In the end, they both ended up on their back in the snow, drained and cold, too tired to fight any longer.

Finally Fili started, voice hollow with acceptance: “We have a destiny. Something grand or another. I know you don’t remember it, but there was something before. Our parents took us in, took care of us, but they knew it was only for a time. I found letters, signs. I have to do this. If I don’t our destiny will come to us, whatever it may be. I don’t want you to be pulled into this too. You deserve to be happy.”

“And I will be. By your side, whether fighting through whatever this is or taking care of the herds with you.” Gathering his thoughts Kili continued, “I don’t believe in destiny. I don’t think anyone but us decides what our lives will be. But I know mine will have you in it. So if I can’t convince you to come home with me, then I’m getting on that horse with you, whether you want me to or not. And I’m going to make sure we both get back together too. Alive and well. Do you hear me?”

Fili looked at him for a long moment, the aurora lighting up his boyish grin.

“You might not be alive and well when we get home. Mom’s going to kill you for losing the sled! And the whole herd too! I didn’t take them for a reason, you know...”

“As if she’s going to be any less angry with you for running off like this! I wouldn’t have needed to take them if you had just talked to me!”

They helped each other up out of the snow, bickering but laughing. Whatever this so called destiny would throw their way, they would face it and conquer it - together.


End file.
